1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the field of devices for separating oxygen from a more complex gas containing oxygen to deliver separated oxygen for use. More particularly, the invention relates to solid state electrochemical devices for separating oxygen from a more complex gas.
2. Background Art
It is well known, and has been demonstrated, that oxygen can be removed from more complex gasses, such as air, by an electrochemical process of ionizing the oxygen molecules, transporting the oxygen ions through a solid electrolyte and reforming the oxygen molecules on an opposite electrolyte surface. An electrical potential is applied to a suitable catalyzing electrode coating applied to the surface of the electrolyte which is porous to oxygen molecules and which acts to disassociate oxygen molecules into oxygen ions at its interface with the electrolyte. The oxygen ions are transported through the electrolyte to the opposite surface, which is also coated with a catalyzing electrode and electrically charged with the opposite electrical potential that removes the excess electrons from the oxygen ions, and oxygen molecules are reformed. However, current oxygen generating systems are generally unable to deliver high-pressure oxygen above 1800 psi. Thus, a need exists in the art for a system and a method which provides a high-pressure oxygen. Another need exists in the art for an oxygen generating system which can use contaminated air which is contaminated, for example, with biological agents or other toxic substances.
Integrated Manifold and Tube (IMAT) module designs are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos 5,871,624; 5,985,113; 6,352,624; 6,685,235; and 6,783,646 owned by the assignee teach such known IMAT designs in an oxygen generating system. However, such prior IMAT designs and mounting methods required a spherical joint between one IMAT unit and a metal tube extending out of the oven. Or other designs used for all the ovens built before the present invention required a spherical joint and outlet or delivery tube to get the oxygen out of each IMAT. Such joints are all highly susceptible to leakage, and are very expensive.
While the above cited references introduce and disclose a number of noteworthy advances and technological improvements within the art, none completely fulfills the specific objectives achieved by this invention.